The Orphaned Angel
by GalindaxlovesxErik
Summary: A young orphan seeks shelter in the ruins of the once beautiful Opera Populaire, but does not know of the secrets hidden in the catacombs... Chapter 20 is now posted!
1. Chapter 1: Wander

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. These characters belong to Gaston Leroux, except for those characters I've created. All songs belong to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical genius), except for the ones I've written._

The young child wandered the streets, with no apparent destination. The biting Parisian cold stung her exposed skin. The scraps of clothing she had were not enough to give a smidge of warmth or protection. Hunger pangs racked her body, but she would not dig through the garbage to find sustenance. She knew that she would never return to that awful orphanage again, so she searched for a new shelter. Up ahead, she spotted a ruin of a building. Still, it looked safer than sleeping in the doorway of a chateau. She made her way into the burnt frame, and a sign hung over what was left of a grand staircase. The sign read Opera Populaire, and she remembered reading over the older children's shoulders about a mysterious tragedy that left the once-beautiful theatre in ruins.

The child heard music echoing from the back of the theatre, and she saw a doorway that looked as though a room was still standing behind it. The door was hard to open, but using all of her strength, Veronique was able to budge it wide enough for her slender and underfed frame to slip through. The room was elegantly decorated, as though it was still cared for by an unknown caretaker. The music sounded louder than before, with the melancholic strains seeping through cracks in the wall. As suddenly as it started, the music stopped.

Veronique meekly called out. "Is anybody there?" She waited a few moments, but there was no reply. "I heard the music. I-I-I thought it was lovely. Who is making such beautiful songs?"

Turning round and round, surveying the room, as though someone was expected, Veronique made herself dizzy. Her gaze rested upon a tall mirror. A face was in the mirror, and yet nobody stood behind her. The lips of the face moved, and the voice boomed through the room and bounced off the walls.

_"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me, Angel of Music..."_

And with all strength leaving her, Veronique's frail body crumpled to the floor...

so i know my chapters are very short, but i will be working on them to make them longer in due time... please understand as this is the first phanfic i've written, so please be gentle!

i should be posting a few chapters a day, as i already have written up to chapter 15...

please review! thanks!  
GalindaxlovesxErik


	2. Chapter 2: Listen

Veronique woke in a strange man's arms. He was carrying her down a long and dimly lit hallway. She gazed up at his face and was surprised to find that the right side of his face was covered in a mask whiter than snow. His hair was jet-black, and his stride seemed to say that he was the owner of this mysterious place. He carried her effortlessly; his chiseled frame nearly bulging out of his perfectly tailored suit. His masculinity extruded from his persona, and yet he was humming in the most beautiful tenor voice. Veronique realized that he was making the music she had heard earlier as they reached a canal with a gondola awaiting their arrival. 

As he gently placed her in the gondola and began to row, he studied her young face. Her deep green eyes puddled and told a tale of suffering and distress. Long, curly jet-black hair cascaded down her back, reminding him of the way Christine's had. But he quickly shook her out of his head. She had moved on, and he knew he must move on as well. He continued studying Veronique. She was naturally slender, but her starvation showed in the way her ribs protruded from her dress, if you could call it that. The rags she wore were tattered and gray, as though she had worn it every day through hard labor and toil. He guessed she was around twelve or thirteen because it appeared that she had just begun puberty. She seemed tall for her age, as she had come up to his chest when she was standing. Her olive skin peeked through the rags that barely covered her body.

Veronique felt a bump, and knew that they must have arrived at their destination. He helped her out of the gondola carefully, as though she was extremely fragile and would break with the slightest bump. He whipped off his cloak, and began showing her around.

He spoke in the deepest voice, "Welcome to the prison of my mind." His words confused her, but she listened, grateful to be out of the cold.

Veronique had many thoughts rushing through her mind, but only had one question for this mysterious man. "M-M-Monsieur," she spoke with a tremble, "if you please, what may I call you?"

Her politeness touched his heart, but he quickly spoke with dignity, "Erik. You may call me Erik." With that, he began to sing to her. He had only performed this song once for... for her..., but he was happy to sing it again. It was the song of his life, and how he had been trapped with nothing but his music. His music of the night...


	3. Chapter 3: Sing

As Veronique listened to Erik sing such a gorgeous song, she couldn't help but wonder what was hidden behind the mask. Perhaps he used the mask to shade his eyes from the sun, as he mentioned the darkness many times in his song. Or maybe it hid a deformity that he wanted no one to see. It possibly could have been just to complete his exquisite outfit, as a hat or jewelry would. He finished his composition on such a wonderfully long note, and Veronique couldn't help herself. She applauded his masterpiece, and Erik was shocked. He had never heard the sound of applause for his own work. The only applause he ever heard came from the theatre. He thought to himself, "Is my work really that good? Or is this child trying to please me?"

Veronique stepped forward with a question for Erik. "Monsieur Erik, is there any food here? I haven't eaten in days, and I would greatly appreciate your hospitality if you could offer a slice of bread." Feeling pity for the orphaned angel, he reached behind his piano and found an exquisite meal on a silver platter. There was warm chicken cordon bleu, fresh vegetables, crusty baguettes, and a large goblet of wine. To top it all off, there was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it in a silver vase. But he would not give her the food...yet.

He propositioned, "Can you sing, Miss... I'm afraid I don't know your name, young child."

"My name is Veronique de Launce, Monsieur," she quickly replied. Her hunger stirred within her, and she hoped he would offer her the food.

"Miss Veronique, I ask you once again if you can sing. I am in need of a voice to help me with my compositions. If you sing for me, you can have all the food you want." He could see the glint in her eyes as she saw the food, and he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I have sung before, in the chorus at the orphanage. When I lived on the streets, I would sing for money from the passersby. I will gladly sing for you, Monsieur," she said. Thinking to herself, she quickly added, "What kind of singing will I be doing, Monsieur?"

"Opera, mainly. Have you sung opera before, Miss?" As he watched her ponder her response, he recognized something in her. He saw the same determination as Christine, and he saw the physical similarities. But he was quickly shaken of his thoughts, hearing her reply.

"I have seen an opera at this place, but I was very young still. The orphanage came to see one of the galas here. I believe it was titled Hannibal. The young woman who sang the role of Elissa was extremely good..." She trailed off as she saw the pain behind his mask. Obviously she had said something she shouldn't have...


	4. Chapter 4: Forget

Erik quickly shook the thought of Christine out of his head. He had new things to focus on, and he could not be distracted with such frivolous thoughts of love or loss. Yet it amazed him how one small girl could bring up such painful memories.

"Very well," he said in a sullen tone. "You may eat to your heart's desire, but after dinner, we begin working." Veronique was quick to begin eating. It amused Erik how much she looked like a chipmunk storing nuts in its cheeks to store for the winter. He could see the delight in her face when she had her first sip of wine. He walked away and sat at his piano. His fingers flew over the keys, and melancholic chords filled the lair. Veronique even stopped eating for a few moments to let the music sink in to her soul. She finished her supper in sadness, wondering what it could have been that made him so depressed so quickly.

"Monsieur Erik, I have finished. I am prepared to begin," she confidently said. He slowly looked up from the keys to see her standing there with awe written in her eyes. He knew that she was taking a liking to his music, which made it all the more perfect for him to work with her. She gently reached across his chest and struck the key of C, matching the note with perfect intonation. Erik was shocked. Her voice was smooth and angelic, and it had such a mature vibrato. Blinking and shaking his head, he played a few scales and Veronique sang along. Her voice soared through the lair, so much that Erik worried a passerby would hear the music from the ruin of the opera house and stop to see what it was.

Erik knew her voice sounded too mature to be coming from a body of only 13 years, so he needed verification. "Exactly how old are you, Miss de Launce?"

Veronique was almost stunned by this question. She knew it meant one of two things, and she prayed that it meant nothing. "I am 17 years old, Monsieur. May I ask why you asked?"

"You seem rather... erm... delicate for your age, Miss. I was thinking to myself that a beautiful voice such as yours seemed impossible from a girl much younger than yourself." He luckily recovered from uttering something that would embarass either himself or Veronique. "Now, Veronique, if you know any opera songs, would you please sing it? I am sure I know the accompaniment, and I will play along with you once you have begun."

She nodded, racking her brain for the words to the only song with a melody she knew. The words came to her in an instant, and she began. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try..." Erik waved his hand and she knew to stop. His face was covered by his hand, and his shoulders shook with sobs. He could not take it anymore.

He had to send Veronique away, to prevent further memories of Christine...


	5. Chapter 5: Leave

Erik did his best to compose himself, but he knew he couldn't. This young woman had brought up too many painful memories of Christine, and he had to get rid of her somehow. "I'm sorry, Miss de Launce, but you're going to have to leave. Tonight."

Veronique was stunned. How could a man so kind and gentle as Erik become so angry and hostile after one song was sung? It puzzled her, and she wanted to find out why. "Monsieur Erik, w-w-why must I leave? I insist I find out at this instant." Her voice trembled with rage and bitterness towards this man. He had treated her so nicely, and suddenly told her that she cannot stay. She would have to live on the streets again, sleeping in doorways and singing for money and food.

"It is a difficult subject, and I wish to discuss it no longer." Erik knew what had to be done, and yet he still knew so little about this extremely talented and beautiful young woman. How did she become an orphan? What had happened in her life that made her seem so wise beyond her years? "Now, tell me, Mademoiselle Veronique. How did you become an orphan? Was it some tragic accident?" He asked her with such passion and intrigue that she couldn't refuse an answer.

Nobody had ever brought up this subject, not since she first arrived at the orphanage. Her green eyes brimmed with tears as she began her tale. "My parents were murdered. We were attending an opera, here at the Opera Populaire, and they wanted to congratulate La Carlotta personally. They told me to wait on the stage, but I followed them. As they made their way to her dressing room, they didn't see the man. The man with the punjabs." Her voice trembled and she began to sob, breathing heavily between each phrase. "He must have -- been her bodyguard -- and didn't want her to -- see anyone, -- because he slipped the punjab -- around each of their necks -- and hung them."

She could go on no longer. She fell to the floor, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Erik had no idea what a hard life she had led, seeing her own parents murdered. Then he remembered. He was the one who had killed her parents. La Carlotta had performed extremely bad that night, and he wanted a way to scare her and make her leave the opera house. He waited for some people to approach her dressing room, and he hung the first couple he saw. After this revelation, he felt such pity for Veronique. He couldn't send her away. Not now. She could never know this dark secret.

He spoke very softly. Veronique could scarcely hear him whisper, "You may stay." She nodded in understanding, and motioned to the bed. Erik, exhausted as well, picked her up off the floor and carried her over to his bed. It was very extravagant, especially for a bed. It was shaped as a swan, and deep red satin sheets lined it. Erik gently lay her down, and she fell asleep instantly. He pulled the curtain down, and watched her dream.

Seeing a woman in his bed, it once again reminded him of Christine. The way her curly hair fanned out over the pillows. Her eyes fluttered open once again and she sat up, waking from a terrible nightmare. Her breathing was heavy, and her forehead was covered with perspiration.

"Erik..." she mumbled. "I had a dream about my parents and the night they died. I dreamt that you were the killer..." As she uttered these words, she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell

Veronique continued having nightmares every night, and she always awoke the same way, telling Erik that she dreamt he killed her parents. It broke his heart to think that this beautiful young woman was the victim of his rage and jealousy. Several weeks passed, and Veronique's voice was the only thing that brought comfort to his soul. Her voice was becoming more mature and operatic, and day by day she grew into a woman before his eyes. The nourishment he provided for her body filled it out and made her look more her age, while the nourishment he gave her soul with his music made her age in knowledge and wisdom. Erik found himself growing to very fond of her.

Veronique surprised Erik one month to the day after they met. She awoke happily in the morning and greeted him in the same way with a kiss on the cheek that was not covered by a mask. But her greeting was different this morning. "Erik, today is my 18th birthday!" she exclaimed. "I was hoping that you would tell me your tale. I wish to know more about you... It can be a gift for my birthday!"

Seeing as Veronique was now mature enough, he decided to tell her. To tell her everything. "Alright, Mademoiselle de Launce. I will tell you. But you must promise to keep this all a secret." With that, he began his tragic tale. How he came to live in the opera house. The day he fell in love with Christine, and the day he lost her. He left out the murder of Veronique's parents; he still did not want her to know that he caused her to live a life of sorrow. Several times, he stopped and shook with sobs, but quickly recomposed himself and continued. He did not want her to see that he was emotionally unstable. Not in the least.

He finished his story, and Veronique found herself with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never heard of such a tragic life of desperation and loneliness. Feeling things she had never felt for another man, she had a sudden urge to ask him a question. "Monsieur Erik, how old are you? It seems impossible that somebody who looks so young as yourself could have led such a sorrowful life."

"I am 35 years old, Mademoiselle. But I feel like I should be around 75. The horrible things I've done, I should be paying for them with my life," Erik calmly responded. "Now, before we go to work, do you have any more questions you wish to ask me?"

"I have one more, Monsieur," Veronique replied. She took a deep breath, as though preparing to plunge underwater for a long time. She felt that way, and she was ready to take the plunge. "For what reason do you wear the mask? May I see what lies beneath it?"

Erik was startled. Nobody had ever asked to see what horrors were given to him at birth. His abhorrent face was the only thing he wished to keep under wraps, but he reluctantly nodded. Veronique stretched her hand to Erik's face, and removed the stark-white mask. Holding the mask in her hand, she stared at the deformities, but never uttered a scream. It puzzled Erik, as everyone else who had seen his cursed visage had run away in fright.

Veronique said nothing more. She only walked over to the piano and waited for her Angel of Music to accompany her...


	7. Chapter 7: Feel

Erik kept his mask off as he sauntered over to his beloved piano. His piano couldn't see what horrors he was cursed with, and Veronique seemed not to mind. Though her silence puzzled him. He could not tell if she was biting her tongue from screaming or if she would grow accustomed to the terrible scars.

As they began that day's lesson, Veronique felt such pity for Erik. His face was so deformed and hideous, yes, but she knew not to criticize him for it. She kept her mouth shut, until she began to sing.

As she started, all of Erik's fears melted away. Her voice calmed his nerves that had been made tense while crying. And it finally dawned on him. Now that she was 18, he was legally allowed to love her. His feelings for her that had been pent up for a month rushed forward from his heart. He felt such inspiration that he stopped her singing. His love for her inspired him to compose a brand new song on the spot.

_My dear, I can not explain  
__Such feelings I have inside  
__But these feelings have  
__Been hidden by my pride_

_Emotions are unseen  
__Fears are unheard  
__But now they are clear  
__After your sweet words_

_The winter fades  
__And spring now brings  
__These feelings out  
__They give me wings_

Erik stopped abruptly, realizing he was making a fool of himself. He drooped his head in shame, for he had shown his emotions and that was unacceptable in his mind. He took one quick glance at Veronique, his eyes darting to her face. She had tears in her eyes, and yet she smiled so sweetly at him. Veronique stepped closer and closer, until she was face to face with her Angel.

"Monsieur, why did you stop singing? The melody was lovely, and the lyrics were so touching. For whom did you compose that song?" she asked gently. She knew that it was written for her, because of the sudden silence that came after her words. She looked at his face again, and felt more for him than pity. She saw a lost little boy in his eyes. And it became clear to her as well. She had been falling in love with him all this time...

Veronique sat on the bench next to Erik, and she leaned towards the normal side of his face. Her hands cupped his scars, yet he did not flinch. He leaned in as well, and they shared the kiss of true love...

A crash echoed in the distance. Their passionate kiss was broken. That was when they heard the voices above...


	8. Chapter 8: Hide

Glass was shattering, and footsteps echoed above Veronique and Erik. Erik dragged her to a row of mirrors, one of which was covered by a thick curtain. He placed her behind the curtain, let it down behind them, and told her to be very quiet. Voices traveled down through the dungeons...

"So, what do you suppose happened to the man?"

"He probably died... I hope he did so we don't have to deal with a Phantom... Now, Claude... er... Monsieur Saltiere, should we rebuild the place to look as it did before the disaster, or shall we create an entirely new theatre that is more modern?"

"Jacques... I mean... Monsieur Beaupres, why do you ask such technical questions? We shall leave that up to the contractors... The real question is which opera shall be performed for the Grande Opening?"

The voices faded away, as did the footsteps. Veronique and Erik both let out their bated breath and stepped out from the curtain.

Putting his mask back on, Erik turned towards the gondola. "I must make sure they are gone. Wait here for me." He kissed her goodbye and started rowing away.

Veronique watched him until she could no longer hear him humming the song he wrote for her. "What am I supposed to do now?" she thought aloud. "Maybe I should find out more about Erik..." She knew not what was really behind the curtain which they hid behind, and she wanted to find out what it was that was kept hidden behind a mirror. Taking one of the many candles scattered around the lair, she tiptoed to the curtain once more. She made sure that Erik was not behind her, and pulled back the curtain with the thick gold cord.

She discovered that it was a long tunnel. But after walking for a very long time, she saw a door on the right side of the stone wall. Turning the knob slowly, it opened with great ease and she turned into the room behind the secret door.

The candle's light was dim, but it was enough to see what was hanging on the walls. There were so many punjab lassos hanging on small hooks, and next to each one was a different outfit. She saw two directly across the room that looked the most intriguing and unique. But, they also seemed strangely familiar. She observed the two; one a gorgeous dress and the other a handsome tuxedo, complete with top hat. Veronique noticed a small card tied to each of them.

Both cards read the same thing. _'de Launce, 1860'_

Veronique's eyes fluttered and she fell to the floor, not hearing the calls echoing down the tunnel. "Veronique! Veronique!"...


	9. Chapter 9: Plot

Erik called for Veronique many times, but she never responded. He searched high and low through the lair with no success in finding her. Then he saw it. The curtain over the broken mirror was caught up on a small rock.

He quickly grabbed a candle and raised the curtain. He ran down the dank and musty tunnel, knowing exactly where she would be. He came to the door and threw it open to find Veronique in a crumpled heap on the floor, clutching the card that read 'de Launce, 1860'...

His heart lept into his throat when he realized he would never receive another passionate kiss from her. She was the only woman who had truly fallen in love with him and did not love anybody else. But he was also the reason that she had nobody else to love.

He lifted her gentle weight and slowly carried her back to the lair, knowing it would be the last time he would be able to hold her. She lay limp in his arms, a look of shock on her face. She didn't even wake when she was set down in the swan bed. Erik pulled the curtain down and thought. He didn't even know why he kept those "trophies" of his murders.

He once again flew back to the trophy room and took everything from the walls. Carrying the heavy load of dresses, costumes, suits, and many ropes was an easy task for him. He then brought them to the lake and found the deepest point where nobody would think to look, tossing them into the depths of his lake which he had toiled night and day to create.

Seeing Veronique made him remember the most crucial part of his plan to help her forget this nightmare. He took back the curtain and slipped the card out of her hand. She didn't even stir when his lips brushed across hers, easing his worrying thoughts.

Without a doubt, the fall when she fainted would cause forgetfulness. That's what made his plot so successful and clever. He burned the slip of parchment, and with that, burned away any chance of her remembering what had happened that fateful night...


	10. Chapter 10: Fall

Erik couldn't help himself. He watched Veronique as she slept. She slept so peacefully, even though she had just been through a great trial. Her chest rose and fell with each delicate breath, and he prayed with each breath that she would not remember this fateful night. His eyes began to shut, so he went over to his piano bench and rested for a while.

When he awoke in the morning, he glanced over at the bed and found it empty. He then looked to the other end of the bench and saw her laying there on the cold stone floor. He reached his gloved hand to her shoulders, and she awoke with the slightest touch of his fingers.

"What happened last night?" she asked groggily. Her eyes searched his face for answers he may not be giving verbally.

After many years of living in secret in the dungeons of the opera house, he had become a master at spinning lies. "You over-exerted yourself last night when we were singing. It caused you to faint, and I carried you to the bed."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for caring," she said gratefully. She gazed into his sea-green eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration in them. Veronique felt nothing but love and adoration for this gentle yet misunderstood man. He swept her into a passionate embrace and they shared yet another kiss. This time, the kiss went uninterrupted and it was stronger than ever before.

As they released each other from their passion and desire, Erik sighed with relief. "I'm just so glad that you are alright, my dear Veronique." However, only he knew the real reason he was relieved. His plan had succeeded and she remembered nothing of the night before.

"Erik? Why are your clothes wet?" She couldn't understand why they would be dripping and soggy.

His voice never faltered as he smoothly delivered his next lie. "I went for a little ride in my gondola earlier, and I fell into the lake by accident."

She giggled a little bit at his clumsiness, but she knew not to laugh at him. Her expression grew serious as she saw his mouth open to speak.

"Now, my dear Veronique, I have a question for you. You remained silent when you removed my mask last night. Are you not shocked nor apalled by this loathsome gargoyle who stands before you?" He asked this with all seriousness. He needed to know whether she truely loved him. He couldn't fall once more... Not like the last time...

She was surprised by his bluntness, but she answered him truthfully. "Erik, they do not bother me. I find them to be sort of cute," she said with a smirk. With those words, he took her by the hand and led her over to his swan bed.

That night, Veronique and Erik didn't sleep at all...


	11. Chapter 11: Awaken

The next morning, Erik and Veronique were exhausted. They had stayed up all night, and yet their clothing was not found in a pile on the floor. It had stayed on their bodies, for all they had done was talked and shared deep, dark secrets. Veronique had asked Erik what his deepest, darkest secret was, and he immediately knew he could not share it for his plot would be shattered and she would love him no longer.

He simply replied, "I never really let go of Christine... I awaken every morning, praying that she will be by my side... But my day gets better for I see that it is you here with me, sharing in my solitude." Veronique had never heard such beautiful words, except for those written for her in his song.

As dawn broke, they only began to fall asleep. But they were soon awoken by loud crashes. These noises were so loud that they shook the entire cavern. The lake rippled constantly, as though a great unknown force were swimming through it. Erik quickly escaped to his gondola and made his way to the sunlight to see what was causing such a commotion. But Veronique slept through the thunderous crashing.

She only awoke to find a note on the pillow next to her.

_My dear Veronique,_

_I am sorry that I could not be with you when you awake, for that is when I find you are the most beautiful. I have some business to attend to, and I shall return before the sun sets. Wait for me, as I shall have a surprise for you when I return._

_I remain your faithful lover._

_Erik_

She was puzzled by the 'business to attend to', but she found the note to be so beautiful. She read it again and again until the parchment was stained with tears. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced at the sun. It appeared to be around midday. She decided that she would surprise Erik with something as well.

She scampered to the piano in her dressing gown and played a few chords. She would write him the most beautiful aria on the face of the earth, then perform it for him. She was sure that would be the way to his heart. But she didn't know whether there would be something stopping her from entering the most beloved part of his soul...


	12. Chapter 12: Write

Veronique continued writing a song for Erik until the sun began to set. She furiously scribbled down the notes on Erik's parchment while thinking of and memorizing lyrics to fit her song. She only wrote down the ones she wanted him to sing, but otherwise she kept them in her memory. All the while, she prayed for his safety and that he would enjoy her composition.

The sun sank below the hills, and she heard the swishing of his gondola gliding through the water towards the lair. Her heart began to pound with excitement and rapture. As he turned around the final bend and she caught a glimpse of his face, her smile lit up the room, brighter than any candle burning there.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the water. He exited the sleek and shining boat and swept her into a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips stayed locked until she had to tell him what she had been doing. "Come with me. I need to show you something," she said with a sly smirk. Her mystery kept Erik enthralled; her enthusiasm amused him, and he had to stifle a chuckle at the silly grin on her face. Nonetheless, he followed her to his piano.

She sat down on the elegant wooden bench and patted the seat next to her, motioning for him to position himself ready to play his beloved instrument. He looked confusedly at the parchment of sheet music placed in his view, but he floated his fingers over the fine ivory keys anyways. She nodded, and he began to play an exquisite tune. Its chords filled the damp air with the feeling that danger was lurking, yet the undertones of love overcame the mysterious sound. He played a few bars, and she began to sing.

_"Kiss me too fiercely  
__Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight_

_My wildest daydreams  
__Could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lost all resistance  
__And crossed the borderline_

_And if it turns out  
__It's over too fast  
__I'll make  
__Every last  
__Moment last  
__As long as you're mine..."_

He was captured by her enchanting words, but more by the music it was set to. It was her music of the night. She pointed at the parchment at the lyrics she did write, and he began to sing them.

_"Maybe I'm brainless  
__Maybe I'm wise  
__But you've got me seeing  
__Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen  
__Under your spell  
__And somehow I'm feeling  
__It's up that I fell!"_

They began a harmonious duet on the chorus. Their voices blended perfectly and echoed through the caverns.

_"Every moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I'll wake up my body  
__And make up for lost time"_

She stopped singing as he sang the next lines she wrote for him. The look in his eyes showed such devotion and that he wanted to prove the words would not come true.

_"Say there's no future  
__For us as a pair"_

Veronique rejoined Erik with such force and power in her voice. He knew instantly that she wrote this song from the depths of her heart and soul. She didn't want those words to ever come true. She wanted every moment to be perfect between them.

_"And though  
__I may know  
__I don't care_

_Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I'll be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight  
__Until it is through  
__And know  
__I'll be here  
__Holding you  
__As long as you're mine!_

They finished in such perfect harmony. Erik was glad that she was sitting next to him, because he knew that she wanted to kiss him at that moment.

Erik finally caught his breath and asked her, "Are you ready for my surprise?"

Note: I did not write the song featured in this chapter.The lyrics and compostion were writtenby Stephen Schwartz for the musical _Wicked_. I do not own this song or the lyrics.


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

The smile on Erik's face explained all of the feelings he has for Veronique. He offered her his elegantly gloved hand and helped her to stand from the bench. He reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a long black ribbon. Reaching for her, he tied the ribbon in a bow around her eyes, and he lead her to the gondola. She followed reluctantly, though she couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

He gave her very minimal instructions. "Just follow me," he explained in his deepest, sexiest voice. As he took hold of the pole to steer the gondola, he hummed the song she had written. Her words had put him in a spell, just as the song says. _Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell._ He couldn't get the haunting words out of his mind, and she began to sing along with him.

Veronique knew her song would affect Erik, but she had never hoped for him to love the song itself. She only wrote the song to explain her feelings for him, but she had succeeded in many ways this night. She felt a slight bump, and Erik brushed her cheek while taking her hand. He led her through a twisting maze of corridors, and he carried her up stairs that seemed to go on forever. But she knew he would not deceive her.

Erik suddenly came to a stop. The wind rushed around them as he took off the blindfold. Regaining her sight, she could see all of Paris like she was flying. She slowly came to realize that she was on the roof of the Opera Populaire's remains. Glancing over at Erik, she saw the grin on his face. But the smile slowly faded.

"The view is breathtaking, isn't it?" he asked her. But the view he had was different. He was looking at the most beautiful object in all of Paris with such awe and amazement.

Veronique could hardly catch her breath, but she managed to say, "It's so beautiful. Do you come here often?"

Erik's face fell suddenly. "I try not to come here alone," he said tearfully. But his face lit up at the thought of what he was about to do. He absent-mindedly let his hand drift to the pocket that contained the real surprise. Feeling the small box, he drove his hand into his pocket and pulled it out.

He slowly dropped to one knee and opened the little blue velvet box. The brilliant diamond sparkled in the Parisian night sky; the diamond that he had proposed to Christine with; the diamond that she had given back to him. But he was not with Christine any more.

He took a deep breath and began to speak from the depths of his heart; the depths that had been kept under lock and key for the longest time. "My darling, this past month has been amazing. I've come to realize that you are the right woman for me. Veronique de Launce, will you help me make the music of the night and do all that I ask of you?" With the last words, he began to sing to her a song of love and devotion.

_"Say you'll share with me  
__One love, one lifetime  
__Lead me, save me  
__From my solitude_

_Say you need me with you  
__Here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go  
__Let me go too  
__Veronique  
__That's all I ask of you!"_


	14. Chapter 14: Reveal

Veronique gazed in amazement at the beautiful sparkling diamond he held in front of her. She had no idea that Erik loved her this much. And yet, as she looked into his eyes that once again filled with tears, she saw something that she had never seen before. There was a strange glint in his sea-green eyes that seemed to know something she did not. She truly did love him, but she needed to know if she'd be able to trust him until the end of time.

"E-Erik," she stammered, "I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say!" She had to choke back many tears in order to say what she had to. She bwas/b happy that he had expressed his love in such an open way, but then she also cried for what she had to say to him next. "I only need to know, before I accept, if you have been completely truthful with me until this point."

He was shocked by her words, but he knew it would've come up eventually. He was glad that it had been brought up at this moment, because it meant that there was a chance they still may end up together. He took a deep breath, and began to tell her of the horrible past he's had. But one part of his tale was extremely hard to tell her. He started to choke on his tears, and yet he continued to say, "I was the one who murdered your parents all those years ago."

The look on Veronique's face had changed from sadness to anger in an instant. In a fit of rage, she walked away from Erik towards the staircase which they had come up. She couldn't believe it.

He was the one whom she had hated so much for making her life miserable. Erik, the man whom she loved, had betrayed her so many years ago without even knowing it. She felt such feelings of hate for him now. She knew she would never love him again. Erik was not to be in her life anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Think

Veronique had fled the ruins of the Opera Populaire in such a fit of rage that she remembered only later that she was, once again, homeless and hungry. She hated her life at that moment, for letting herself fall for such a monster so quickly without getting to know his terrible side. She didn't even look back to see Erik crying, kneeling at the feet of the beautiful angel statue that graced the once beautiful opera house.

Erik wept for another young love lost to his jealousy and anger. He was too overwhelmed by his emotions to do anything else, not even to go back to his lair to cry in privacy. He did not care if anybody saw him, the loathsome gargoyle clashing with the statues of heavenly creatures. His long black cloak, which billowed in the harsh winter wind, was not enough to keep him warm in the biting cold. He prayed, for the first time in years, that Veronique was safe from the terrible weather and that she would find the path of righteousness.

Self-pity is such a burdenous load, and Erik had plenty of it to carry on his shoulders. The weight of the world pressed down on him, yet he felt as though he was not on the ground. He only wished that he could have told her in a gentler way, that she would not have taken it so harshly and ran away from the truth.

Veronique once again wandered the lonely and cold streets of Paris. So many thoughts ran through her head, but they kept returning to the last kiss she shared with Erik and the romantic way he proposed to her. She felt so stupid for turning him down, for she knew she could love him even if he kept such horrible secrets to himself.

But the song that kept playing in her mind was her composition for Erik. She couldn't get his voice out of her head, and the way he played the piano so gracefully for such a beautiful song. She then remembered that she left the sheet music on his piano. It occured to her that she could sing it on the streets and become discovered by the new owners of the Opera Populaire, or she could start singing it in the pubs to earn enough money for a warm place to sleep and food to eat.

Veronique knew at that moment that she had to go back to the Opera Populaire, back to Erik, one last time... She had to take her last chance at happiness and brave the flood... The road laid down in front of her was laden with many dangers, toils, and snares, but she was ready to face them one last time. Taking her first step, she followed the path that would lead her down once more...


	16. Chapter 16: Return

Veronique wandered past countless buildings, focusing on the destination in sight. The ruined building lay in her path, and she was not afraid of the powers within. They only gave her more strenght to face them, knowing she would be out of the fire in no time. But she knew not of the wrath of her Angel, how quickly his temper flares.

Erik flew down a secret passageway; a shortcut to his beloved lair. It was the only place he felt safe from the world's cruelties. But the only thing on his mind was Veronique's gaping expression when he revealed his deepest, darkest secret to her. Such hate and fire burned in her eyes for him, and that fire seared his already scarred face. He came upon his greatest creation and design, and hurried over to his great swan bed. His tears were poured onto the pillows which her head laid such a short time ago. He had lost his last chance. There was no longer a reason to live. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating the many ways to end his tragic life.

Veronique did not care about the stares she received from passersby. Her beauty was marred by the tears that freely flowed from her emerald-green eyes. Her long curly hair was disheveled, as she wanted to tear it out after her ears heard such terrible notions from his mouth. A usually blemish-free complexion was plagued by blotches and blemishes brought on by stress. But she neared her destination, and quickly recomposed herself. She stopped by a dusty window to make sure she looked her best, but she was disappointed by the girl staring back at her. But she took a deep breath and entered into the condemned building, no backward glances given.

Watching her every step, she made her way to the dressing room that held the secret passageway to his secrets. The debris on the ground had been covered in dust from neglect, and ashes from the terrible fire that brought the house down lingered on every surface. Catching a glimpse of the door, she looked forward and saw that she had succeeded in reaching the next step. The door was still open from the first time she had pried it open all those months ago, but this time she did not slip through it with ease. The room was still in immaculate condition, but this time she noticed things more. There were roses scattered all over the dusty floor, and each one had a black ribbon tied around the stem. The flowers had been long wilted, but they all remained untouched with a thin layer of dust and ash coating them. The floor directly in front of the mirror was strewn with these flowers, and the mirror remained open. The dim torchlight proved that Erik had been here recently.

She stepped through the narrow passage between the sliding glass and the gilded frame. Once again, she heard music echoing from the dungeons. Gentle sobs shook the voice that had once encaptured her heart, and she listened to the lyrics with tears brimming in her eyes.

_"No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears _

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark  
My heart heard music

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone  
Could hear the music

Then at last  
A voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
'I hear you'  
I hear your fears  
Your torment and your tears

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears."


	17. Chapter 17: Contemplate

Veronique could no longer hold back the tears. She began to cry, after hearing Erik sing such a beautiful and melancholic song. At that moment, she knew she should never have left him. He loved her for who she was, and she loved him in the same way.

Making her way down the dim passageway, she had his song ringing in her ears. The words made her realize how much she had hurt him, and the sobs she could hear only emphasized it more. Her pace quickened to a run, as to reach him faster. She had to let him know that she forgave him. Skipping every other stair, she hurried down to his lair. Reaching the lake, she saw that the gondola remained at it's dock. Taking the long pole into hand, she struggled to push herself through the hand-hewn canals.

Erik sat at his piano with a rose in his hand. Gazing at the artwork he had created in his sadness, he knew that it was time. Time to end the tragic and loveless life he had led. He wondered aloud to himself the many options he had. "Now, how shall I do this? How does one end their life? Maybe I could... Or maybe that one would... What if I..." Every path seemed blocked by obstacles that were unremovable. And every time he thought of an option that had a chance of success, he shooed it from his mind. He subconciously told himself that there was still reason to live, but, overriding the thought, still knew that this was his end.

Finally, at wit's end, he took hold of his nearest source and stood up. His most trusty weapon at his side, he took one final glance at his true love. Her angelic face pleaded with him, begging him to love her and be with her for the rest of their lives. But he turned away and waded out into the lake. Reaching the porticullis, he took the rope and strung it up. His heart pounded in his ears, drowning out the lake's angry waves beating upon the shore. Slipping the noose around his own neck, he tightened the knot while holding the rope in his damp hands. He couldn't even hear the swishing of the gondola coming towards the porticullis.

He only heard Veronique. "Erik! Please, don't do it!" Her voice was racked with sobs as she began to sing to him, to calm his fears.  
_"Say you want me with you  
__here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go  
__Let me go too  
__Erik  
__That's all I ask of you!"_

so, tell me what you think! please!


	18. Chapter 18: Propose

**Chapter 18: Propose**

Erik heard her clear voice over the crashing waves against the rock and his heart pounding in his ears. The urgency of it, racked with sobs, was enough to make him loosen the noose from around his neck and untie the punjab from the porticullis. Then, walking through the water to the lever, he raised the porticullis, allowing Veronique to enter in the gondola.

Veronique smiled through her tears as she watched Erik let her back into his life. She had saved her Angel from a terrible fate, and she immediately said a silent thank you to the Heavens for saving the man that she loved. Steering the clunky gondola through the narrow opening in the stone, she held tightly to the long staff.

Erik waded out into the cold waters and lifted Veronique out of the gondola. He carried her to the shore, then went back to guide the gondola to it's dock. When he returned, he smiled at her and said, "Y-You came back." His face was wet with tears, and he raised his gloved hand to wipe the dampness from his eyes.

"I had to... You have my music, and I want it back." Her response sounded colder than she had meant it. Quickly recovering, she said, "But that's not the only reason I came back. I was thinking, Erik, and I realized that even though you are the Phantom of the Opera and you killed my parents, you are my Angel. My Angel of Music. And I still love you..." She once again began to sing to him, knowing that the song she had chosen would bring him back to her.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness  
__What kind of life have you known?  
__God give me courage to show you  
__You are not alone!"_

And, with that, she had sealed her fate. He immediately swept her into a passionate and tender kiss, a kiss stronger than any they had shared before. It seemed that time had slowed down for them, that they would never let go of each other. But they had to. Erik had a burning question on his lips, and he had to ask her once again.

"Veronique, you have made my life complete. Will you seal my fate and become my bride?" He took the beautiful ring out of his pocket and knelt down again in her presence, praying that she would not question anything.

He waited with bated breath as she opened her mouth to respond. "Yes. Yes, Erik, I will marry you!" With those words, he slipped the ring onto her delicate hand, and she gazed at how it sparkled on her finger.

Erik couldn't contain his excitement. He just couldn't wait to keep Veronique forever. "We have no time to lose!" He quickly kissed her, then he pulled her over to the headless mannequin and gave her the wedding dress and veil he had been saving for this moment. They were now past the point of no return, and there were to be no backward glances from this moment...


	19. Chapter 19: Capture

Erik and Veronique joyfully hurried themselves into their best clothes. Erik, fitted in his best suit and his cleanest white mask, and Veronique, in the wedding dress that Erik had kept on the now-headless mannequin, gazed at their reflections in the many mirrors around the dark and damp cave of wonders, making one final reassurance that everything would be perfect for the happiest day of their lives. They turned towards each other, their eyes twinkling with happiness, and Veronique began to walk towards the gondola. But Erik quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her.Looking deeply into her deep-green eyes, he said to her, "Now that you will be living here, you will need to know the shortcuts." He led her to the wall with many mirrors and pulled back the curtain. Veronique had been down the revealed hallway before, but as she walked it with the man she loved, she saw a door that she had not noticed before. Erik drew a key from his pocket; a key with a long and heavy tassle tied to it, as though it had many importances. Sliding the key into the door, he opened it and helped Veronique through the narrow passageway.

After climbing what seemed like a million stairs, Veronique could see a small stained-glass window above a panel in the wall with a few levers on it. Chains criss-crossed on the ceiling above, but many of them had been broken from the fateful night of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Another door led to a place only Erik knew, and she willingly followed him through it. A small balcony appeared as the door opened, and as Veronique and Erik stepped onto the dust- and debris-covered structure, they stared at an amazing sight. It was the remains of the Opera Populaire's magnificent stage, and they stood next to a tarnished statue of a naked and sated woman, delighting in the strains of beautiful music that once rose to the ceiling. Veronique stood and gaped at the horrible sight. So much destruction had been caused by the beautiful man that held her hand, and yet she did not care. She did not want to dwell in the past with Erik, for she knew that if she did, they would not have a future of love and peace.

Erik once again took Veronique's hand and led her to the stairs that brought them down to the stage. They carefully stepped around the shards of crystal from the formerly beautiful chandelier and large chunks of wood beams that had fallen and burned in the heat of the night. But Erik soon stopped. A dark figure lurked in the shadows of the wings and stepped forward.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is private property!"


	20. Chapter 20: Reunite

Erik and Veronique were startled to see the small man in the shadows. His white hair and mustache stood out against his luxurious black suit that had been covered in ashes and dust. He held himself upright, with the air of a musician: confident and prestiged. Erik immediately recognized the man by the way he held his handkerchief to his mouth in shock. It was Monsieur Reyer, whom it had been rumored that he had died in the flames that consumed the Opera Populaire. But the most shocking part of the old man was his right arm. The arm that had once conducted magnificent operas was only half there, with a small nub protruding from his shoulder.

Monsieur Reyer lifted what was left of his arm and cried, "M-m-monsieur le Fantome, I am sorry. I did not realize it was you. But who, may I ask, is this enchanting lady you have on your arm?" he asked while raising Veronique's slight hand to his lips.

Erik spat at the man, "She is of no concern to you, Monsieur Reyer. Let us be in peace. Come, Veronique, there is no time to lose." Taking her arm once again, Erik made his way to the exit of the opera house. Monsieur Reyer bowed to them humbly, then disappeared back into the shadows of the wreckage.

"Wait, Erik. That was Monsieur Reyer? I thought he had died in the fire!" Veronique's head spun, as she tried to remember what he had looked like the night of her parents death. "I simply must go and speak with him. He must remember my parents. He was so fond of them..." She trailed off as she dashed back towards the stage calling out for him. "Monsieur Reyer? Monsieur Reyer!" she cried as she spotted the man again.

"Yes, Mademoiselle? How can I help you?" He bowed to her again, and she curtsied. He was intrigued as to know what this beautiful woman had to know.

"I believe you knew my parents, God rest their souls. I am Veronique de Launce. My parents were Jacqueline and Richard de Launce?" Her eyes searched the man, and she saw the look of recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, yes! They were the patrons of the opera house, were they not? After every performance, they would come and congratulate me on another splendid show. How unfortunate, their passing was... But, Mademoiselle, what are you doing with that monster who killed them and many others? You certainly do not know him, do you?" Monsieur Reyer had hated Erik with a fiery passion. He had sworn to himself that if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that the Phantom of the Opera never haunted anything again.

But Veronique suddenly felt the same anger and hatred towards the once-sweet man. She raised her hand and struck him across the face, spitting at him, "Never speak of Erik in such a distasteful manner again." She stormed back out and found Erik where she had left him. Retaking his hand, she joined him, taking one step closer to a lifetime of happiness.

Veronique stepped onto the streets of Paris, blinking in the bright sunlight. She had grown so accustomed to the darkness that Erik was so fond of, and it pained her to see so much light at one time. But, adjusting, she followed Erik to the small chapel down the boulevard. He had gone ahead earlier that morning to make the arrangements for their marriage. It was to be a small ceremony, with only two witnesses and a priest. Who the witnesses would be, she did not know. But she did not care. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Erik. Her Angel of Music, who had taught her to listen to the Music of the Night.


End file.
